


Transformers: Wild Earth

by Shadowfire (MatrixNova)



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/Shadowfire
Summary: The Maximals and Predacons have crash-landed on Earth. Now, the fate of the world depends on which faction wins this newborn conflict.





	Transformers: Wild Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, bots and cons! MatrixNova here, and welcome to my brand new fiction: Transformers: Wild Earth. This is an idea that’s been in my idea ever since the new upcoming IDW Beast Wars comic was announced. That spurred me on to start writing this story. Now, I wasn’t born when Beast Wars started, but I found out about it from a very young age and I stumbled upon it and instantly fell in love with it even though I also knew about G1 thanks to Transformers: The Movie while also growing up with the Unicron Trilogy.
> 
> Now, this story doesn’t have the characters we know and love, sorry, but I have my own characters already inserted into the story. This came out a day later than intended, but I was able to get it out in the new year, and that’s what matters to me.
> 
> Without further ado, let’s transform and head into Transformers: Wild Earth!

_Centuries have passed since the Great War. The heroic Autobots proved to be the victors against the villainous Decepticons. Cybertron was restored to its former glory, but that wasn't all. In those centuries, the descendants of both factions rose: The Maximals and Predacons. Since the last quantum-cycle upgrade, the Maximals and Predacons have had a tenuous peace, but there are still those that cause a stir. A lone Predacon attacked the Maximal Elder Council and fled before the perpetrator could be identified. By the time the Council got back their bearings, the attacker escaped with a crew. Fortunately, a lone Maximal ship spotted them and now they have given chase…_

_*Outer Space. Unknown Location. Unknown Time*_

Two spaceships just exited a couple of strange wormholes. One of the ships was a dark red, violet, and black while the other was white, silver, and metallic copper. These were the Darkstar and the Peaceful Traveler. The ships had damage on all sides from weapons fire. They were quickly heading towards a blue planet with green landmasses on it. "We're about to crash land on that planet!" A robot on the Peaceful Traveler shouted with urgency.

"What's the damage on the Darkstar?" Another robot asked with a commanding tone sitting in a kind of command chair.

"Their transwarp engine is damaged, but so is ours!" A third robot screamed.

"We can't break out of the planet's gravity!" A fourth robot responded.

"Nor can the Darkstar!" It's falling towards the same planet that we're falling to!" The third robot added.

"What about the stasis pods?" The command robot asked.

"The stasis pods are getting loose!" A fifth robot with a female voice screamed.

"Scrap! We have to save them!" The fourth robot shouted to the fifth robot.

"No time! We're entering the atmosphere!" The third robot screamed.

"Damn it!" The command robot cursed. "Any reports on the stolen stasis pods aboard the Darkstar?!"

"They're already loose enough and starting to exit the Darkstar!" The second robot informed.

Large, oval shaped pods were flying out of the Darkstar as well as the Peaceful Traveler. Soon after that, the two ships began to heat up as the entered the planet's atmosphere. The bows of both ships started lighting up with white, yellow, orange, and red-orange as they continued through the atmosphere. They also drifted farther away from each other.

In a few minutes, they had passed the atmosphere and were heading for a crash-landing, fast. It looked like the sun was rising, so it must've been early morning, wherever they were. The Darkstar crashed in Lake Superior while the Peaceful Traveler crashed in Algonquin Provincial Park. Both caused great shockwaves, shaking the ground and creating waves in the water respectively.

Inside the Darkstar, a robot with a black and red color scheme with some purple added growled in frustration. "Damage report!"

" _Massive damage sustained on all systems. Incapable of flight. Transwarp engine offline. Stasis pod cargo lost during entry."_ The computer relayed.

"Scrap!" The robot growled again. "Is there any acceptable news?!"

" _The scanners are still online."_ The computer answered in a stoic voice.

"Excellent. We can still obtain alternate modes, but we will use a different tact. Instead of vehicles, we will use organic alternate modes. Activate scanners and holo-projectors." The robot ordered. The Darkstar sent probes out of the water and into the sky, on a mission to scan appropriate forms. Little did they know, the crew aboard the Peaceful Traveler were doing the exact same thing. A few minutes later, the scanners returned to their respective origin points.

"Scanning and replication complete. Emerge." The fifth robot stated.

_*Algonquin National Park, Ontario. The Peaceful Traveler. 10:12 am*_

The first robot looked at himself. He had taken the form of a Jackal. "I'm Ground Hound now! Oh, my Primus! I look cool!" He admired himself on a reflective surface.

Just then, a Kangaroo hopped into the room and noticed this. "Really? Of all the forms to take, you chose that? You should've chosen something with a bit more oomph, like me: High Kick."

Quick as a flash, a Hummingbird flew in. "Your forms may be bigger than mine, but your speed is probably lacking unlike me, Spritewing." She boasted a little.

"Please quiet down, all of you. None of you have balance in your sparks. How you three even managed to choose your alternate forms is beyond me, Tai Chimp." He stated calmly while sitting cross-legged.

"Okay, let's be honest, none of you are as stylish as me, Butterflame." Butterflame posed.

"This isn't a contest, Maximals. This is just so we can blend in the very best we can." The lead robot who was now a Bale Eagle reminded. "We also don't know where the Predacons landed. No doubt they're performing the same task we've just done."

"Of course, sir. However, we all have names based on our new forms. What is yours?" Tai Chimp asked.

"Ventus Primal." He declared. "Now, Butterflame, any hypotheses as to where we are?"

"It's not really a question of where, but when. I reckon that the wormhole we and the Predacons traveled through was caused by our transwarp engines, or it might have been some kind of anomaly. My point is, we must have traveled through time. With transwarp technology, any place, any time." Butterflame pointed out.

"Fair enough. Do you have any specifics?" Ventus Primal asked.

"What I can gather is that we're on a lush planet with an atmosphere, oceans, seven distinct landmasses, and a moon orbiting it. Based on that alone, I'd say we're on Earth." Butterflame deduced.

"That much was obvious, Butterflame." Ground Hound cut in. "I assume you paid attention in those history lessons? These forms we've taken are Earth-based."

"She knows that, Ground Hound. You just cut her off as usual." Spritewing groaned.

"Alright, alright, simmer down." Ventus Primal calmly ordered. "Tai Chimp, how long will it take to start effecting repairs?"

"If there are no interruptions, we should be able to start shortly." Tai Chimp calmly answered. "However, seeing as the Predacons are on Earth the same as us, it's more likely to say that will not happen."

"The Predacons…" High Kick growled. "Who knows what they're planning right now."

_*Lake Superior, Ontario. The Darkstar. 11:23 am*_

Within the Darkstar, the Predacons have undergone the same process. "Ah, I feel reborn. From this point forward, I am Venomous Primal. Report, Predacons!"

"Gorger checking in!" A large, bulky purple, green, and red Caterpillar shouted in a gruff, female tone.

"This is Brainjack reporting! Scanning and replication of alternate form complete!" An orange-yellow and brown Tick responded.

"Why do you two have to be so damn loud?!" A neon blue and yellow Electric Eel growled. "Honestly, I'm surprised our audio receptors haven't broken by now."

"Oh, give it a fraggin' rest, Electreeek." A pine green Alligator retorted. "I happen to like their company."

"I believe you're only saying that because of Gorger, Death Roll." Electreeek deadpanned.

"Hey, where's Giga-Kwaga?" Death Roll asked.

"I'm right here. I have been the whole time." Giga-Kwaga, who was a beige and white Hercules Beetle announced.

"Good, everyone is accounted for, even though we would have more crew members if we hadn't lost those Maximal stasis pods!" Venomous Primal growled. "It also stands to assume the Maximals have also scanned similar alternate forms! Brainjack, any report on where we are?"

"Based on our alternate forms, we're on Earth, but specifically the year 2004." Brainjack answered, making everyone but Venomous Primal stare at him.

"Brainjack, are you telling us that we're on Earth in the present day and not the past or future?" Gorger asked with a wide-eyed expression.

"That is what I just said, Gorger." Brainjack answered with a very flat tone. "This is the consequence of using transwarp technology. As we are, repairs will take many solar cycles."

"Effect repairs immediately!" Venomous Primal shouted.

"Right away!" Brainjack bowed as he walked away to begin repairs.

"Why do we keep him around? He creeps me out." Electreeek complained quietly.

"Simple: Aside from you, he's the most intellectually superior. The big difference between you and Brainjack is that while you only focus on Aquatic combat among other topics aquatic, Brainjack specializes in all around topics." Death Roll smugly explained.

"You just had to bring up that he's smarter than me, didn't you?" Electreeek snarled.

"Of course." Death Roll grinned, his teeth showing. "Honestly, I don't care where we are. As long as I get to eat things."

"You are disgusting sometimes." Electreeek groaned.

Venomous Primal hopped off his command chair and slithered to the remaining Predacons in the bridge. "While Brainjack is working on our ship, is there anything useful the rest of you can do so that I can contemplate our next move in peace?" He calmly asked, his now forked tongue flicking out for just a moment.

As soon as he said that, Electreeek, Gorger, Death Roll, and Giga-Kwaga exited the vicinity. This made Venomous Primal slither back to his chair.

_*Algonquin National Park, Ontario. The Peaceful Traveler. 13:01 pm*_

"We have to find the Predacons before they do any harm!" High Kick was in robot mode and clenched his fists tightly.

"Calm down, High Kick. We can't do anything until we find out where they crashed." Ground Hound reminded.

"Sorry, Ground Hound. I just want some action." High Kick kept his fists clenched.

"One should not thirst for conflict. Rather, one should refrain from it unless absolutely necessary." Tai Chimp advised.

"Not again with the speeches, Tai Chimp. We need action!" High Kick shouted.

"Stand down, High Kick!" Ventus Primal ordered.

"A-Apologies, Ventus." High Kick apologized.

"You need to watch your temper." Ventus Primal reminded. "It can be a crutch as well as an asset."

"Ventus is right, you know." Butterflame voiced. "You'll put everyone at risk by letting your anger control you all the time."

"I don't need someone who picked a weak beast mode to tell me about control!" High Kick growled as he walked off with Ground Hound in tow. Once he was out of audio receptor range, Tai Chimp, Ventus Primal, and Butterflame sighed.

"He really needs to learn control." Butterflame groaned.

"If he doesn't, it will destroy him." Tai Chimp added.

"Maybe our first patrol since crashing will help clear his cranial chamber." Ventus Primal hoped.

"We can only hope to Primus for that." Spritewing whispered.

_*Lake Superior, Ontario. The Darkstar. 15:06 pm*_

The Predacons were ready for their first task on Earth as they were already outside their ship on the land, with the exception of Electreeek who was traversing the water channels. "How will we transform the energy into energon?" Death Roll asked while walking.

"The process is too sophisticated for a cranial chamber like yours to understand." Brainjack taunted.

"Why, you..." Death Roll was about to attack Brainjack, but Gorger stepped in.

"Enough, you two scrapheaps! We will follow Venomous Primal's lead, or I'll devour you two!" Gorger declared angrily.

Brainjack and Death Roll shut up from Gorger's threat as the two of them knew she meant it. "Let's just get to wherever we're going." Death Roll sighed in annoyance.

_*Niagara Falls, Ontario. The Maximals. 17:14 pm*_

"I can't believe we managed to get here undetected." High Kick commented.

"Ironic, considering your beast mode isn't indigenous to this continent." Spritewing retorted over the comm channel.

"Why, you...!" High Kick was about to retort, but Ventus Primal stopped him putting his wing on High Kick's shoulder.

"High Kick, control your temper now!" Ventus Primal ordered.

"R-Right. Sorry, sir." High Kick apologized.

"Spritewing, Butterflame, any Predacon sightings?" Ventus Primal asked.

"Nothing yet, Ventus." Butterflame answered. "Spritewing and I will keep on the lookout."

"Good. Keep me informed. Tai Chimp, anything from the treeline?" Ventus Primal asked.

"Zilch, sir. I've been going from tree to tree and I have absolutely no Predacon energy signatures." Tai Chimp informed.

"I'm just interested by all the humans here. There must be thousands of them in this one location. How many come here daily?" Ground Hound pondered. "No Predacons here, either, Ventus."

Ventus Primal sighed. "Maybe the Predacons aren't here after all."

"Wrong, Maximal!" Electreeek shouted as he was high in the air, releasing a torrent of electricity at Ventus Primal who couldn't really dodge thanks to the trees. This resulted in him being knocked onto his back. Electreeek dove back into the water.

"That had to be a Predacon!" High Kick exclaimed.

"Predacons detected!" Ventus Primal shouted. "I repeat, Predacons detected!"

"Acknowledged! I'm on my way!" Ground Hound shouted and was about to run, but was attacked by Death Roll.

"You're not going any roll!" Death Roll seemed to grin in his Alligator mode as he charged Ground Hound.

"Ground Hound! Come in!" Tai Chimp shouted as he climbed down the tree he was on, but wound up with Gorger.

"You look tasty to me!" Gorger began to salivate.

"Sorry, but I'm not on your menu!" Tai Chimp retorted as he jumped up and kicked Gorger in the face.

"Butterflame and I are on our way back!" Spritewing shouted as the two flew back to the ground. Suddenly, Giga-Kwaga and Brainjack were right behind them.

"We don't think so!" Giga-Kwaga rammed the two, causing them to fall to the ground. Luckily, all the Maximals were able to regroup where they were able to see all the Predacons.

"So, you're the Predacons that hijacked those stasis pods!" High Kick shouted angrily.

"Of course!" Brainjack retorted without a care in the world.

"Not only that, but I did something far greater, striking a blow for all Predacons!" Venomous Primal declared as he slithered to the front.

"Then you must be the one who attacked the council!" Butterflame screamed.

"Wait a minute..." Ventus Primal muttered quietly to himself, but he shook it off. "Maximals, time to fight!"

"Predacons: Destroy!" Venomous Primal roared as the two factions charged at each other for their first battle on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the first part of the first chapter of Transformers: Wild Earth. I know this is my first Beast Wars fic, but I just wanted to try this out. Anyways, we’ve met the core crew of both Maximal and Predacon groups. Also, I know this is taking place in the present day instead of the past or future, but this is when I wanted the story to take place. Third of all, I know it’s OC characters, but I have a ton of OCs, but I’m not going to use all of them. I hope I showed all the characters equally in this first part of the pilot chapter.
> 
> Though, as usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews.
> 
> See you all next time on Transformers: Wild Earth!


End file.
